


А если этого больше не будет

by Ransezu



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drama, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, PSG FC, Romance, Slash, bad language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ransezu/pseuds/Ransezu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Держите свои чувства при себе!" Хороший совет, нужный совет, но иногда… Иногда это сложно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	А если этого больше не будет

**Author's Note:**

> Что это было:  
> «Хавьерпасторехавьерпастореолалалалаибраиимовиичхавьерпастореозииипаризьен!..» – трансляция канала France2 матча ПСЖ - Сент-Этьен (4:1), 8 апреля 2015 г. в моем прослушивании =)))
> 
> ну, и Марко, конечно: http://i.imgur.com/bWEHBDr.jpg

– Все – молодцы! Златан, поздравляю! Хавьер – блестяще, только не сбавляй темп! Эсекьель… "горчичник"…

– Прошу прощения, шеф! – с малозаметным сожалением в голосе тут же откликнулся аргентинец.   

– Хорошо, молодец. Пожалуйста, держите свои чувства при себе. Марко… – и Верратти, вздрогнув как от удара током, уставился на тренера с каменным лицом. – Тебя тоже касается, это всех касается. Ну, постарайтесь, осталось совсем немного…

По тому, как все согласно покивали, Верратти наконец сообразил, что Блан говорил о карточках, выдохнул, опустил плечи, украдкой глянул на сидевшего справа Лавесси. Аргентинец выглядел уставшим, но довольным, как слон.

Лоран тоже выглядел уставшим, как, впрочем, всю последнюю неделю, и, наверное, так он будет выглядеть еще как минимум две ближайших недели, а уж дальше…

– В честь победы можете позволить себе две рюмки… – Лоран окинул взглядом заинтересованно притихшую команду, – пива…

Все радостно заржали, пытаясь пересчитать стакан пива на рюмки, и наоборот, и что чем можно подменить, и не особо прислушиваясь к остальным словам.

– …Никаких праздношатаний, пожалуйста, никаких шушуканий по углам. Поесть и сразу же домой – спать!

***     

– "Держите свои чувства при себе!" – неторопливо застегивая пуговицы рубашки, Эсекьель состроил, как он подумал, возвышенно-задумчивую физиономию.

Верратти аккуратно вытесняет форварда в междверный промежуток, впрочем, особого смысла шифроваться теперь, кажется, не было.

– Чеке, правда, что это было? – Марко говорит по-итальянски, кажется, совершенно забыв, что это вовсе не родной язык Лавесси.

– Э-э, а разве не я должен спросить: _что_ это было? Такое… милое…

Эсекьель ослепительно улыбается, только глаза смотрят внимательно и слишком серьезно, и Марко совсем не весело. Абсолютный "Эль Локо", никогда не знаешь, что и куда повернет – ну вот как тут справиться?..

– Ну, а что, а разве можно было устоять?! Хотя вообще-то, пока я до тебя добрался, ты был уже облапан Златаном да и остальными! – торопливо, как будто он обязан оправдываться, шепчет Марко.

– А бегать надо быстрее!

Пока форвард что-то молча обдумывает, Марко ощущащает, как стук за стуком все глубже куда-то падает его сердце, как вдох за вдохом дыхание становится все тяжелее, как от такой близости к аргентинцу раз за разом отключается мозг…

– А вообще-то… Я подумал, ну… Вдруг такого больше никогда не будет: ну, ни кубка, ни переполненного "Парк де Пренс"… ни тебя, идиота итальянского, поблизости… А мне, по-твоему, как было?!

– Чеке…

Но аргентинец не позволяет ему ничего сказать: он молниеносно притягивает Верратти к себе, резко хватает его за шею – под подбородок – и целует… Напористо, обжигающе, задевая языком все что только можно, как будто и вправду – как в последний раз… И тем больше Марко хочется отвечать, и тем сильнее он стискивает белоснежную рубашку на спине Эсекьеля, а второй рукой хватается за его воротник, будто собираясь придушить. Но воздух в легких обоих парней заканчивается, и Эсекьель почти отталкивает Марко, который чуть ли не стонет, потому что – ему мало.

– О, держите свои чувства при себе!

Лавесси улыбается – абсолютно сумасшедшей улыбкой, еще пару секунд любуется раскрасневшимся и обалдевшим Верратти, заливается счастливым смехом и оставляет того переводить дух в одиночестве. "Я найду тебя в Италии! Если что… И особенно – в Италии!"

***     

Златан все еще носился по коридорам, подписывая мячи и фотографируясь с призом и со всеми подряд. Максвелл переоделся раньше и теперь сосредоточенно собирал сумку, расставляя локти так, что занимал чуть ли не три места сразу. Он, конечно, понял, что Ибрагимович сейчас стоит прямо над ним, но виду не подал.

– Можно порадоваться за меня. Сто два мяча вообще-то.

– А я порадовался, – Макс мельком глянул наверх, но тут же опустил голову. – Целых _четыре_ раза.

Златан так и застыл, нависая над бразильцем, и если бы не радостный гвалт и пение в раздевалке, можно было услышать, как шустро несутся, обгоняя друг друга, в его голове всякие разные мысли. Ой, бля… Ну понимал он, понимал, все прекрасно понимал: ну просидел весь матч в запасе, ну, Люка сыграл клево, вообще весь этот нахальный молодняк сегодня сыграл клево – это хорошо. Это обидно, но это хорошо, что тут непонятного... Так, стоп! При чем тут "четыре"??? Он же три мяча забил... Твою же мать!..

– Это Лавесси виноват! – категорично заявляет Златан.

И тут же натыкается на весьма ироничный взгляд Макса. Да, блять, он умеет так смотреть: сам снизу, а как будто – свысока!..

– Может, стоило его изловить до того, как он решил похвастаться своим живописным во всех смыслах торсом?

Взгляд Златана уже несется дальше – туда, где в другом конце раздевалки Тьягу Силва отчитывал Давида, все-таки притащившегося на матч… Э, а какого хера это голубоглазое чудовище вешается на Николя?! Он что, не в курсе, что голкипер этого не любит?.. Или… Так, нах!... План складывается в его гениальной голове моментально. Тьягу отлепился от своего драгоценного Давида – это раз. Тьягу все еще в полотенце – это два, Лавесси, правда, уже оделся, но – тоже сойдет. В два прыжка он пересекает раздевалку и вырастает перед Силвой, впрочем, нисколько его не пугая.

– Эй, кэп! Не мог бы ты еще раз приободрить нашего драгоценного аргентинца, а то он как-то скис… на словах про только две рюмки.

Тьягу смотрит на него с огромным подозрением: а то, он не знает, какой Златан – Златан… Но только Тьягу один из немногих, на кого Златан _не_ действует самым парализующим образом.

– Вообще-то ты – вице-капитан. И форвард. Вот иди и поддерживай!

– Э-э… Por favor?

Вот теперь Силва гораздо снисходительнее, чем минуту назад, он даже почти улыбается.

– Вообще-то это по-испански. Даже несмотря на твое жуткое произношение.

"Да какая, на хер, разница?!", – очень хочется спросить Златану, но он почти прикусывает язык, понимая, что – не надо, он свое уже получил. Он едва заметно кивает Силве и убегает. Он закидывает свои шмотки в сумку как попало, он куда-то зафигачивает эту новополученную штуковину, с которой все перефоткались, и несется обратно к Максу.  

– Еще что-то хочешь мне показать? – полюбопытствовал Максвелл, закидывая сумку на плечо и направляясь к выходу.

…О, Тьягу, конечно, приободрил аргентинца, но, конечно, чертов Луис решил ему помочь, чертов Хавьер тоже решил еще раз поздравить соотечественника, чертов Маркиньос, который вообще-то шел на интервью… Групповуха, бля… Златан смотрит на обнимающихся одноклубников, и Максвеллу так хорошо знакомо это выражение лица, что он едва сдерживается, чтобы не рассмеяться, но – сдерживается и ждет…

– Бразильцы… Все эти латиносы!.. Они сводят меня с ума!  

Но поскольку Макс так и не отреагировал, Златану пришлось продолжить, и ему было уже плевать, что не только бразильцы могут услышать.

– Только одному бразильцу можно сводить меня с ума, но всему есть предел! Можно просто порадоваться? Когда мне что-то удалось? А если это – в последний раз? Что если этого больше никогда не случится, и все, что у меня останется – воспоминания об этом?! Чего психовать, если тебя берегут, потому что ты выйдешь в том матче через неделю, а я – нет! Ну чего тебе, блять, еще?!

Вдруг Златан понимает, что Макс давно уже смотрит на него и – улыбается, так как всегда улыбается только ему.   

– Совместить: "поесть", "домой" и "спать". Не "праздношататься", ты что, Лорана не слышал? Или у тебя другие планы?

Отпустило… Тихий, надежный берег, его берег – здесь и сейчас. Они наконец-то выходят, Златан идет за Максом и в одном из не слишком освещенных переходов протягивает руку, успевая провести пальцами вдоль по его позвоночнику – от шеи до поясницы… И от того, как моментально откликнулось тело – даже через несколько слоев ткани – на это легчайшее прикосновение, все внутри него самого взрывается радостным фейерверком. Да хоть даже и в последний раз – если так, то ничего не жаль.

***

Николя тащился почти позади всех одноклубников, проклиная себя и собственную слабость почем зря, но легче не становилось. А ведь у него было хорошее настроение, кубковый матч можно смело записать в актив, куча сейвов и лишь один пропущенный, и можно было вправду позволить себе пару рюмок… Хотя вот сейчас не помешала бы пара бутылок!.. Он и вправду предположил, что это – секундная слабость, микроскопический солнечный удар, крохотное, одномоментное затмение: они обнялись после матча, обменялись улыбками и мнениями, но потом… Господи! Ник вдруг живо вспомнил, как же он шарахнулся от этого сученка в тот самый раз… И не потому что что-то было "неправильным", а потому что этому наглецу тогда едва стукнуло семнадцать… Но наглец каким-то странным образом оказался еще и с мозгами, ну, или с нехилой силой воли, потому что он свои домогательства прекратил. Ник также вспомнил, что, когда эту заразу сплавили в "Тулузу", он полгода мог дышать спокойно! Нет, не как обычно, не полной грудью, но хотя бы – дышать! А теперь…"

…Какого?.. Ник не успел додумать свою мысль, как Рабьо налетел на него и в буквальном смысле утащил в кусты – ладно, не в кусты, а в стоящие в кадках апельсиновые деревья, которых тут, вокруг ресторанчика, была просто целая роща! Как будто в тумане растворялись голоса одноклубников, как будто в черную пропасть летело сердце, и остановить все это было невозможно… "Нет! Нет!!! Ну какого тебе нужно от меня?! Никогда, я себе обещал – никогда больше!.. Сгинь! Прочь! Мальчишка! Козявка! Дубина с ангельским лицом и адовым пламенем внутри… Нет, не поддаваться – больше никогда!.." Только Адриен, не слыша, но определенно угадывая его мысли, даже не думал отступать, тесня его все дальше – в сумрак этих дурацких деревьев.

– Адриен…

В рассеянном свете сотен фонариков было видно, как парень поморщился: он не любил свое полное имя, и он прекрасно знал, что Ник это знает…

– Ник! Нико!

Адриен почти прижимает его к стене, упирается ладонями в эту стену, и эти ладони так близко к лицу Ника, который понимает, из этого кольца просто так уже не выбраться. Он лишь упрямо мотает головой, стараясь не смотреть – на эти выразительные скулы, на эту белую кожу и уж тем более – в эти синющие глаза…

– Отвали! Просто сгинь, исчезни, бешеный ты заяц! Ну оставь меня в покое… Если вдруг твоя мать или хоть кто-нибудь…

"Боже, вымахал-то!.. Можно спокойно ставить в "раму" – с такими-то руками, но у него главное, конечно – ноги… Ноги, твою же мать!.. Конечно, он будет в сборной! Эта козявка обязательно будет в сборной, а вот он-то сам – уже нет…"

– Да с каких пор молодость – это недостаток?! – злобно и даже не пытаясь приглушить голос, спрашивает Рабьо, бесцеремонно хватая вратаря за лацканы пиджака. – Радоваться бы надо! И пользоваться моментом!

Ник понимает, что даже в злости это лицо – самое красивое на свете. От этой близости, от этих даже грубых движений у него подкашиваются ноги, а в низу живота разгорается самый настоящий пожар, и это убийственно… В голове еще остается пара связных мыслей, и надо срочно за них ухватиться, потому что иначе… И одна из них – о том, что в некоторых странах по нему все еще тюрьма плачет…

– Да это не твой недостаток, дурень, это мой! Мне сколько лет, ты хоть помнишь?

Ник наблюдает, как мгновенно меняется выражение этого чудесного лица, как растерянность, сомнение, может, сожаление или, не дай бог, сочувствие смягчают заострившиеся черты, усмиряют лихорадочный блеск глаз… "Да, вот оно: ты не умеешь с этим справляться! На что ты рассчитываешь, мальчик, если тебя пугают даже такие элементарные вещи?"

– Хорошо, – Адриен вдруг отпускает Ника и даже чуточку отступает. – Целуй!

От этой наглости у Ника перехватывает дыхание, он бы и рад сказать все, что об этом думает, но горло предательски пересохло и все слова застряли где-то на полпути. А этот мерзавец абсолютно невозмутим – стоит и таращится на него, о, не с вызовом, нет – все гораздо хуже.

– Или ты целуешь меня сейчас, или я пристаю к тебе там, в ресторане.

Если вдруг, когда-нибудь по каким-то совершенно фантастическим причинам кому-нибудь захочется найти в этом… человеке хоть что-то хорошее, то вот оно: он свое слово всегда держит. Он всегда делает именно так, как говорит. Ну, и, вероятно, именно поэтому периодически выдает совершенно дикие вещи. Ну, ладно…

Ник делает глубокий вдох: может, и хорошо, может, это и есть последний раз… Он запускает пальцы обеих рук в эти кудрявые волосы и тянет парня к себе, и хорошо, что за его спиной стена, к которой он плотно прижимается, потому что иначе – рухнул бы в обнимку с этим ненормальным прямо на землю. Он с мстительной радостью успевает отметить, что Адриену некуда деть руки – только упереться локтями в этот шершавый известняк, чтобы хоть как-то удержаться. Ник сильнее сжимает пальцы на его затылке, поочередно ухватывает его то верхнюю, то нижнюю губу, почти прикусывает, бесцеремонно толкается языком, ускоряется, напирает – просто выпивает всю эту сладкую отраву до самого дна… Вокруг ничего больше нет: ни ресторана, ни одноклубников, ни деревьев в кадках, ничего из обычной, совершенно нормальной жизни – жизни вот без этого. Без этого бешеного перестука двух сердец, без этого тихого, почти жалобного стона – практически одного на двоих, когда все-таки приходится оторваться друг от друга…

Так-то лучше. Ник даже усмехается: “Чуть распухшие губы идут тебе больше, чем язвительный изгиб, зараза ты этакая!” Он опускает руки, еще раз мысленно благодарит строение за своей спиной и смотрит на парня. Адриен каким-то невероятным усилием отталкивается от стены, и кажется, что пару секунд пребывает в некой прострации: его даже слегка пошатывает. Но все быстро проходит, и очередная дикость не заставляет себя ждать.

– Ну? Кто лучше целуется?

Какой-то сюрреализм… Ник совершенно не понимал, что он должен ответить. Сказать, что мальчик неплох, а он не просто неплох, он весьма хорош, так хорош, что Нику дурно от мысли, с кем и как долго тот тренировался – он не может, просто не может! Отрицать, что ему нравится целоваться с ним, невозможно, потому что все тело, помимо его воли отреагировало так, что нельзя было не заметить… Но что хочет услышать этот сукин сын?

– Э… Ты?

– Нет, милый, нет, и ты это прекрасно знаешь.

Адриен улыбается какой-то странной улыбкой, в которой, пожалуй, больше горечи, чем всего остального, и вот это уже пугает Ника, так пугает, что спроси его сейчас – он бы согласился на что угодно...

– Вот это – мой недостаток. И мне нужно его исправить, и это можешь сделать только ты. Подумай вот о чем. Что, если это – последняя возможность? Что если никогда больше ничего этого не будет – ни подходящего момента, ни времени, ни нас… рядом?

"Да ты ж, блин, романтик!", – чуть было не вырывается у Ника, но он сдерживается. А этот псих тем временем приводит в порядок взъерошенные волосы, прижимает ладони к губам, и, да, Ник помнит, что обычно они у него прохладные, шаг за шагом отдаляясь от него, оставляя его один на один со всеми его чувствами, сомнениями и жалкими остатками здравого смысла.

– Адри, – и Ник понимает, что его вратарский натренированный голос подводит и срывается – в самый неподходящий момент. – Ты – сукин сын! В полном значении всех этих слов!

– Угу, я знаю.


End file.
